


Breaking the Rules

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: stubbornly doing something long after why you started no longer matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Percy Weasley illegal Animagus.





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This was originally written just to have the most unlikely character as an illegal animagus.

Breaking the Rules:

Percy Weasley had broken rules before even once been threatened with expulsion by McGonogal in his second year. However since he’d become a model student there after he’d easily ended up prefect and head boy. He was just glad the twins had never been told about it.

Of course even in his very rare bouts of rule breaking Hogwarts he’d never done anything like what he was about to do now. He was about to break the law it wasn’t even one of the new unjust laws. What he was about to do would have been illegal even under the old Ministry before the death eaters had ended up in control. He had every reason to quit what he was about to do the risk, the very fact it was illegal and there was really no need for it anymore.

He glanced back at his notes checking for the fifteenth time that he had order of spells correct. It had taken him several months to get all the information from the scattered books present in the ministry library. He knew he could have simply gone to the office and asked old Battina Blaggersmith for the information but he doubted she’d help him break the old law as she only despised the new laws.

It had seemed like such a good idea a few months ago become an animagus illegally and use the animal form to sneak into the burrow past the watchers that had tailed his family ever sense the fall of the Ministry. Of course since then it had been revealed his brother Ron was traveling with the most wanted wizard on the planet and his entire family had gone into hiding without him. Though it had finally convinced most of the new regime that he was completely loyal to the ministry.

He was also a bit annoyed that it had taken him so many months to pull it off he had consistently been the top student in his year he shouldn’t have had any trouble. He wondered if he only kept going now that it was useless because he hated not accomplishing something he set out to do.

He was grateful he had been introduced to Alberforth Dumbledore who had managed to acquire one of the books he needed that he couldn’t get from the ministry library. It certainly hadn’t been a very comfortable conversation as he distinctly remembered Alberforth’s questionable reputation and wondered if the old man was an illegal goat animagus. He quickly reminded himself he needed to focus. If he screwed up even a single spell, he could end up stuck between animal and human or worse. He didn’t think the Death eaters would let him retire to St. Mungos if something like that happened more than likely they’d just dispose of him when they found him.

One last check of the notes and he began. It took him several hours to finish casting the variety of enchantments designed to ensure he kept as much of his human mind as possible and to seal the ability to transfigure and untransfigure in himself. If he had made any mistakes, this wasn’t going to end well. His last thought before he triggered the change was he really hoped that he’d be something small. It might aid in escaping the ministry if he had to run for it.

After the change the first thing he noticed was he was big much bigger than he’d expected to be and he felt completely out of sorts on four legs. He stumbled over to his mirror and stared at his reflection trying to get used to the new way of seeing. He was rather disappointed to find out that he was some kind of big cat. He didn’t recognize it right away which meant it wasn’t native. In his frustration he found himself changing back to a human and was pleased the process had worked. However he didn’t have a clue if it would be useful at all since it was much too large and unique to be any use in sneaking away from the death eaters. He performed a few more transformations to ensure it had really worked and to learn to handle the big cat form. He had retired to bed convinced he’d seen the animal before but couldn’t quiet place where it was. As when it came to non magical animals he really only knew about the ones native to Europe.

The next day as he headed into work once again he was still puzzling over the form. He realized it was probably from the Americas’ since he seemed to think Bill had shown him a picture of one his pen friend had sent him. He considered checking the ministry library but had never really bothered checking if the ministry had a great deal of information on non magical animals that weren’t native to Britain.

Percy Weasley finally remembered what the name of the big cat while eating supper late one night at home. Before he could really process that information, a shining silver goat burst into his home. “It’s happening Hogwarts is fighting your family is there to.” As the goat faded away, he jumped to his feet and apparated to the Hogshead in immediately. He could worry about what it meant to turn into a cougar later.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
